dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Diary of a Young Warrior
Dragon Ball Z: Diary of a Young Warrior is a series of episodes created by BurningVow. It continues on the life of Goku who meets a young teenager known as Rendmond the title character who writes his life on his diary he kept away from others. Summary Chapter 1: Bazooka`s Silent Revenge Gorgon Society-Mesa Block D is a secret international infiltration and government camp where military weapons are crafted, delivered and tactics of martial arts and various other fighting skills like Judo, Ninja and Spying are taught. From all the blocks ( 5 big areas divided.) From there, Professor Bazooka, the grandson of Dr Gero joins the JMFSD ( Japanese Military Forces Science Department) for his own usage, his usage to get access to all data and take all of the weapons with using them all to create a mass genocide weapon to destroy the world and also test his latest experiments on. Bazooka silently makes a zombie disease spread out through the society. Bazooka tells the uninfected that he can heal the zombies so he needs one person to test his zombie antidote on. Brave martial arts warrior and asset, Rendmond agrees the deal hoping that he`ll benefit from the antidote and get some kind of power to heal people but surprisingly he grows out a tail and Bazooka laughs and celebrates his victory by himself that he has achieved success on his "Saiyan Serum," a project he was working for years where he put the DNA of the Saiyans his grandfather late Gero had collected from. With exposing his plans to Rendmond about the Saiyans, Rendmond becomes angered that Bazooka is the cultprit behind the infections and growing a tail for him. Then as he tries to finish Bazooka off, Bazooka uses some kind of device to control his actions somehow. Understanding that Bazooka has put some kind of chip on him, he uses his new energy sensing powers ( for the radical saiyan power transfer in him) and uses an energy wave barrier ( seeminglessly needed to be taught of his new powers from someone) and destroys Bazooka`s lab and also the chip. Bazooka trmebles in fear and laughs and uses another device to launch 15 bombs who attached through the centers of the societies. Then he cries out that he couldn`t complete the " Gero Will" but gave curse to people which was one of the wills of Dr Gero and clicks the device making him and the society explode. Rendmond gets severely wounded but dosen`t die for his new radical powers. Then 3 years later after locating Goku, one of the saiyans left in existence and also figures out that his sister and grandmother is alive and escaped to another place before the infection spread. Then afterwards, Rendmond started to train with Goku and told Goku about the stories of Gongo Society! Then asks the Z Fighters if they`d help him get the Dragon Balls to restore his city and so the hunt begins! Chapter 2: Worth the Hype, Floo... Rendmond controls his super saiyan form even though in a mutated figurism. He practices fusiom with his best friend Kai and became a big martial artist. He develops friendship with Ipp too. Meanwhile the current Dragon Ball owners are searching for the people who can summnon Shenlong and after spotting Goku`s energy, other big martial artists like Floo and his gang "Takawada" attack him. Rendmond single handedly defeats Floo`s gang but not Floo. It turns out Floo kills Rendmond and Ipp finishes off Floo later off. With summoning the Dragon Balls, they revive Rendmond but Rendmond gets angry that why didn`t they wish for Gongo to be revived with it`s inmates. Goku next opens a martial arts school known as " Master Gohan`s Most Gifted Youngsters School." '''in the honor of his ''Grandpa Gohan. '' Chapter 3: Here Comes Matsuchi and Ginida! ''UNDER CONSTRUCTION'' Chapter 4: Doorman and Maku.. ''UNDER CONSTRUCTION.'' Chapter 5: The Last Quest ''UNDER CONSTRUCTION'' Chapter 6: Final Decision ''UNDER CONSTRUCTION''''' Category:BurningCow Category:Saga Category:Fan Fiction